The One-Thousand Year Gate
by Tortured Artist
Summary: (SatAM fanfic) Robotnik is up to no good as he searches for a magic portal that only opens once every 1,000 years. His ultimate plan is to steal a powerful artifact that is said to be on the other side of the gate. Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie must follow him through the portal, but what's on the other side?
1. Vortex in the Great Unknown

The One-Thousand Year Gate

Chapter 1: Vortex in the Great Unknown

It was a warm summer day in Knothole. On a day like that, the Freedom Fighters would normally be relaxing in the warm sun. However, more serious matters had brought Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie to the War Alcove where Grif from Lower Mobius visited them. In his hands was the second half of the power stone that Sonic gave him to power Lower Mobius. He placed the power stone next to the second half that was originally in the ring grotto. Both of the halves lay on the table no longer glowing. They sat there, inert.

"I was afraid this might happen," said Grif.

"I didn't think power stones can run out of energy," said Sonic. "I thought they just created energy like a mini power plant."

"Sonic, it doesn't create energy, it stores it," said Sally.

"In that case, is there any way of recharging the stones?" asked Bunnie.

Sally removed Nicole from her boot and opened her up. "Nicole, what do you know about power stones?"

Nicole buzzed and beeped as she checked her memory banks. "Power stones are rare minerals that can absorb and store ambient energy that radiates from the ground. Mobius's molten core emits an energy which courses throughout the planet, and the power stones are the only known materials that can absorb this power when buried underground."

"Cool, that means all we have to do bury the stones and everything will be fine," said Sonic.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but it is not that simple," said Nicole. "The stones absorb energy at a very slow rate."

"Exactly how slow, Nicole?"

"Let me put it this way: If you need the power stone to provide enough energy to power Lower Mobius for an entire day, then you would need to leave the stone underground for at least one year."

Sonic stood up in his chair. "Say what! It takes that long to absorb energy?"

"Nicole, is it possible to find a replacement power stone?" asked Sally.

"That's unlikely. Power stones are a very rare mineral and even if you were to find one, the stone might not have enough power either because it hasn't been underground long enough or its power had already been drained."

Sally sighed in frustration. "This is bad. We don't have enough power to run Lower Mobius or the ring grotto, and I can't see how we can obtain enough energy to power both without the aid of a power stone. Grif, how much longer will Lower Mobius last?"

"We're currently running on reserve power. It will last us three days at the most."

"And what're we going to do about the power rings?" asked Sonic. "Without them, there's no way we can defeat Ro-butt-nik, and I only have one ring left."

"I don't know, Sonic, I just don't know," said Sally, forlorn.

"I'll leave the power stones here with you guys," said Grif. "I need to return to Lower Mobius to plan out how we're going to evacuate if we do run out of power. Good luck, you guys." Grif waved good-bye as he left for the tunnel to Lower Mobius.

"We should take these to Uncle Chuck," said Sonic as he stuffed the power stones into his backpack. "He would know what to do."

"I'm coming along, too," said Sally.

"And I want to tag along too in case you want some extra help dealing with the SWATbots," said Bunnie.

"Then you better hold on tight, girls." Sally and Bunnie held onto Sonic's arms as he raced off into the forest, sending out a shockwave in the air.

#

In Robotropolis, they met Uncle Chuck at his hidden headquarters. He examined the power stones, one held in each hand, his glowing red eyes looking forlorn at the stones.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way I can recharge or replacement them. I got the power stones from a rock collector, paid for with funds given to me by the King for scientific research." He put the power stones back in Sonic's backpack. "I doubt I can find someone who isn't roboticised that happens to have some."

"Isn't there something you can do, Unc?" asked Sonic.

"Well, it's a shot in the dark, but I think there is a way you can find an alternative power source. Sally, does Nicole have any information on the One-Thousand Year Gate?"

"The One-Thousand Year Gate?" exclaimed Bunnie. "Where'd y'all hear that from?"

"Robotnik has developed an interest in it, recently. He's been reading about the gate through books he found in the royal library."

Sally pulled out Nicole. "Nicole, what do you have on the One-Thousand Year Gate?"

"The One-Thousand Year Gate is a magical portal located in the Great Unknown. Its name comes from the stories that the portal allegedly opens for exactly 12 hours once every one thousand years. There are few written accounts of the gate. In fact, it is frequently disregarded as a legend. However, there does persist stories of people who had entered the gate and found people on the other side."

"People?' said Bunnie. "What kind of people?"

"There is insufficient data. It seems that all written accounts of those going through the gate tend to conflict with one another."

"If there are people on the other side of the portal, then they might have an alternate source of power we can use," said Sally. "Nicole, is there anything else you can tell us?"

"No, all other information on the gate is in the royal library."

"If Robotnik is after the gate, he must already know what's on the other side of the portal and when it will open," said Sally.

"That's right," said Uncle Chuck. "He's even got his robots in the Great Unknown already."

"Then we better get there before the portal opens," said Sonic as he picked up his backpack.

"Be careful, Sonic," said Uncle Chuck. "We don't know what's on the other side of that portal. Good luck out there."

"Thanks, Unc." With Bunnie and Sally in tow, Sonic ran off in a loud sonic boom.

#

Sonic sprinted to the Great Unknown, and stopped at the top of a rocky cliff. Sonic used one hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked out upon the barren wasteland, and he saw a large mass of metal in the distance. Sally pulled out a pair of binoculars from Sonic's backpack and looked out into the distance.

"What do you see, Sally-girl?"

"It's certainly Robotnik's robots alright. There must be at least 20 SWATbots and STEALTHbots gathered around there." Sally peered at the robots with her binoculars to see Robotnik and Snively standing off to the side directing them. "I see Robotnik."

"What're they doing?" asked Sonic.

"They're just standing there in the—wait, something's happening."

Through the binoculars, Sally saw a soft blue light materialize in front of Robotnik. The light expanded and solidified into a swirling blue funnel. It reminded Sally of the Void, except it did not appear to be sucking in air.

"What's happening, sugah?"

"It's The One-Thousand Year Gate. It's open, just like Uncle Chuck said it would be." Sally watched as Robotnik guided his robots into the portal single file. "They're entering the portal."

"Cool, now let's juice." Sonic was charged up to start running, but Sally grabbed him by the arm.

"We can't go just yet."

"Why not?"

"Sonic, will you use your head. There are too many robots to take down all by ourselves. We need to wait until they all enter the portal. That way, we are less likely to be seen."

"What? But we don't know what's on the other side of that portal. It could get mondo ugly."

Ignoring Sonic, Sally watched as the last of the SWATbots went into the portal. "Now's our chance."

"Hang on, girls, 'cause I'm gonna motor." Sonic held onto to Sally and Bunnie, dragging them along as he ran for the portal.

In no time at all, they reached the portal and was sucked inside with a loud whooshing sound. They found themselves tumbling and spinning through the portal, a swirling mesh of blues and greens swirled around them like they were being sucked down a Technicolor drain.


	2. The Earthen Monsters

The One-Thousand Year Gate

Chapter 2: The Earthen Monsters

"Hang on," shouted Sonic, spinning through the portal. "I think it's almost over."

Sally and Bunnie clung to Sonic's hands, fighting desperately to keep themselves from separating while spinning out of control.

"I hope so, sugah, because I'm gettin' dizzy," shouted Bunnie.

"I'm going to be sick," shouted Sally.

Without warning, the three of them plopped down onto dry ground.

"Whoa, let's do that again," said Sonic, jumping onto his feet.

As the dizziness wore off, they noticed a battle before them. Robotnik's robots were crowding around moving clumps of dirt in various shapes that crawled toward the robots on whatever passed for appendages. The statues kicked up dust from the rust colored ground as they lumbered toward the robots, unimpeded by their laser fire. Their bodies crumbled bit by bit with every fire from the robots' weapons. As some of the statues got closer, they swung their limbs at the robots, sending out screeches of metal against stone. Robotnik and Snively were running off toward the jagged rocks for cover.

"What in the hoo-ha is going on here?" asked Bunnie.

"Nicole," said Sally, holding her up, "identify!"

Nicole buzzed. "According to legend, some ancient societies had the power to animate masses of moving sand into life to use to protect cities and treasures. I believe these are the creatures of legend known as golems."

"Well, what in tarnation are they doing here?" asked Bunnie.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," said Sally. She noticed that Sonic was visually scanning the area in thought. "Sonic, what're you doing? We need to go."

"Do you guys notice something familiar about this place?"

Bunnie and Sally examined the desert. It was a wide expanse of dry soil stretched for miles save for eroded canyons and mountains to the north. In fact, it seemed very similar to...

"The Great Unknown?" said Sally in shock.

"Or at least a similar desert," said Sonic.

From out of the foray of golems and robots, a rhino-shaped golem charged toward the three, its long horn leveled to skewer them.

"Sonic, look out," shouted Sally.

"Hold on tight," shouted Sonic as he grabbed them by the arm, "cause we're juicing."

Sonic sped off into the shallow ravines, the rhino golem following close behind. He did not get far as he came to a halt at a dead end.

"Well that's strange," said Sonic. "In the Great Unknown we came from, the ravine isn't supposed to end here. It's supposed to be longer than this and wider."

The rhino appeared at the mouth of the ravine, charging toward them, its stone hooves clopping loudly against the ground. Sonic did a spin dash though the golem, smashing part of its front leg into a shower of sand, causing it to slide to a stop, but the grains easily reassembled themselves like flies clumping together, repairing the leg.

Bunnie punched the rhino in the face, but the grains of sand once again reassembled. She ducked as the rhino tried to gore her with its horn.

"What in tarnation is this thing?" shouted Bunnie as she dodged the golem's horn a second time.

Sonic spun through the golem again, plowing through it length wise, releasing a green colored crystal from within. When the crystal hit the ravine walls, it smashed into pieces with a soft crack. Once it shattered, the golem's body plopped onto the ground, leaving a pile of sand.

"What was that?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know but this is really strange," said Sally, picking up the shards of the green crystal. She pulled out Nicole. "Nicole, analyze."

"The crystal is not naturally formed. It appears to be an artificial crystal created through supernatural means as indicated by the ambient energies radiating from it."

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. "In English, Nicole."

"The crystal is magical."

Sally put Nicole away, thinking to herself. "That's strange. Wizardry is a nearly extinct art, so what existing magic could make a pile of sand come to life?"

"Maybe Naugus did all this," suggested Sonic.

"Even if Naugus could create something like this, how could he unleash it here? We don't even know where we are. Sure, it somewhat looks like the Great Unknown, but we could easily be on another planet or dimension."

"Well, I think ya'll will need to look around some more," said Bunnie. "Let's see if we can get a better view from up there." She grabbed onto the handhold of the ravine and climbed up it.

"Bunnie, wait for us," said Sally.

They climbed up the rocks to the top.

"This is strange," said Sally, looking outward. "It does resemble the Great Unknown, but the shape of the mountains and canyons are a little different."

"And I don't remember that mountain over there," said Sonic.

"Sonic, I don't think that's a mountain," said Sally.

"Why not?"

"Because it's moving."

The mountain stood up on its own four legs like a huge behemoth with no facial features to speak of aside from a shapeless lump of sand for a head. The huge golem slowly marched along the dry land, its massive body swaying from side to side with every step. Every step let out a low thump, and sent soft tremors through the ground.

"I had no idea a golem could get that large," said Sally.

"And who're they over there?" asked Bunnie. In the distance were a group of figures waiting behind large boulders.

"Let's go see." Sonic grabbed Sally and Bunnie, leaped off of the ravine, and raced off for a closer look.

When they reached the clearing, the first figure they saw was a ruby red dragon who hunched behind a rock. Startled, Sonic hid behind some boulders. As the three of them examined the dragon, he looked no older than Dulcy back home, though he had curved horns sticking out of his head and spines running down his back, giving him a fiercer appearance. A band of animals armed with swords, clubs, and explosives were lined up beside him.

"What're they doing?" asked Bunnie

"I don't know, but it looks like they're setting up an ambush," said Sonic.

"And who's that dragon over there?" asked Sally.

The giant golem crawled toward the group, sending out shockwaves through the ground with every step. Sonic's sharp ears were close enough to hear the conversation of the animals.

"Tulo, are you sure about this?" asked a raccoon to the dragon.

"Of course, just aim for the legs," said Tulo. When he gave the signal, they all lit their explosives with flint and tinder and hurled them at the golem. The bombs exploded, obliterating the golem's front leg in a shower of sand. The golem showed no sign of pain, but it toppled over in a heap, kicking up dust. More bombs were thrown at the golem's head, however, most of the bombs bounced off of the golem and exploded onto the ground. Only one exploded near the golem, blasting part of its face.

When Tulo saw part of the golem's leg reform, he shouted, "Everyone, keep firing. I'll finish off the head." He took off over the golem, flying high over the explosions, and tossed another bomb at it. The bomb exploded another chunk off the head, but the head as a whole remained intact.

"We have to help them," said Sonic.

Sally protested. "But we don't know if they're..." Sonic rushed off into the foray. "...friendly."

Sonic spin dashed into the golem's arm, shattering it into pieces, much to the amazement of the onlookers. Sonic turned around and burrowed his way into the other four legs, causing the limbless golem to plop down onto the ground.

Tulo, who hovered overhead, saw Sonic in amazement. "What incredible speed and power."

The golem, with its crumbling face slowly reforming, knocked Tulo out of the air with a swat of its snout—or what passes for a snout—and Tulo was sent plummeting to the ground.

Bunnie rushed out and caught Tulo with one arm, grunting with the effort.

"What are...?"

"No time to explain, sugah. Just get back out there."

"R-Right." Tulo climbed out of Bunnie's arms and flew off. The rest of his warriors were scattered, running for their lives as smaller golems swarmed them to the giant golem's aid.

"Everyone, retreat," shouted Tulo.

They all ran from the golems except for Sonic who continued to pound at the giant golem's legs, keeping them from reforming. Once everyone was at a safe distance, Sonic followed them into a nearby crevice.

"Thank you for your help," said Tulo, "but who are you, strangers?"

"My name is Sally Acorn, and this is Bunnie Rabbot, and Sonic."

"My name is Tulo and these are my Freedom Fighters." Tulo motioned to the animals beside him.

"Freedom Fighters?" exclaimed Sonic in surprise.

"Oh yes, we came from a secret village in the Great Forest."

"The Great Forest?" parroted Bunnie, her mouth agape with surprise.

Tulo curiously stared at the surprised looks on their faces. "Uh, was it something I said?"

"It's nothing," said Sally.

"Nothing?" chimed in Sonic. "But that's exactly where—"

Sally jabbed him in the ribs with her left elbow.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Tulo, confused.

"The One-Thousand Year Gate," answered Sonic. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I have no idea what the One-Thousand Year Gate is, but I do know you're currently in the middle of the Great Unknown."

"And could you take us to your hidden village?" asked Sally.

"But what about Ro-butt-nik?" asked Sonic.

"We still don't know what he's up to," said Sally. "We should at least take the time to understand where we are and what's happening. So Tulo, will you let us into your village?"

"We normally don't allow strangers into our village," said Tulo, "but you saved our lives when you could have let us die so I trust you. Hop on my back, and I'll take you to Knothole Village."


	3. The Regret of a Dragon

The One-Thousand Year Gate

Chapter 3: The Regret of a Dragon

After Tulo ordered his Freedom Fighters to regroup and recover in the nearby caves, he flew the girls into the Great Forest while Sonic followed on the ground. Unlike Dulcy, Tulo did not have a pouch, so they had to ride on his back. As He dived down to the landing area outside of Knothole, Sally and Bunnie gripped hard onto Tulo's shoulders as he softly came to a landing.

"You didn't have to grip me so hard," said Tulo.

"Sorry about that, sugah," said Bunnie as she got off of his back. "We're just so used to Dulcy's flying."

"Who's Dulcy?"

"We'll explain later," said Sally as she climbed off.

With a loud boom, Sonic skidded to a halt beside them.

"You're a little slower today," said Bunnie. "Normally you'd be here long before us."

"I got lost for a second," said Sonic. "The Great Forest just isn't what I remember. None of the paths are the same and the trees and rocks are so different."

"Well, the Great Forest is such a large and winding place that it provides us with shelter from our enemies," said Tulo. "And of course, there's also our hidden village, Knothole."

"Let me guess, it's that way, right?" asked Sonic, pointing forward.

"How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well then, follow me. I'll show you where I live."

When they followed Tulo into Knothole—expecting every building to be the same and located in familiar places—they were surprised to discover that the village different. There were thatched roofed huts as well as crude elevators and windmills, but all of it were in different locations and arranged differently.

"It's so strange, this world is like home yet it's so different," said Sonic. "What does it all mean?"

"I've read about an old theory about the possibility of a multiverse," said Sally. "It's a hypothetical scenario where there could be alternate versions of our world where different outcomes can happen. This could be a whole new universe similar to our own."

"But if that were the case," said Bunnie, "then why would Robotnik come here? What does he hope to gain?"

Before Sally could respond, Tulo stopped in front of a large thatched roof hut.

"Here is my home," said Tulo. "Come inside for a little tea."

"We'd be honored to," said Sally.

Inside the hut, it was mostly devoid of furniture save for a bed and a low to the floor table with no chairs. The walls were sparsely decorated with wooden tools hanging on hooks.

"Have a seat."

"Where?" asked Sonic as he eyed the table.

"We sit on the floor, of course," said Sally as she sat down in front of the table.

"That floor looks rather uncomfortable so I'll—"

Sally grabbed Sonic by the arm and yanked him onto the floor beside her. Bunnie also took her place beside Sonic.

Tulo squeezed his wide body through the small door to the kitchen. He filled up the teakettle and placed it upon the iron stovetop to heat it, careful not to knock over any of the pots and pans hanging on the walls.

As Tulo heated the water, Sonic saw a large statue of a dragon on the other side of the room. The statue was of a large female clad in jewelry made of bones. She stood on her hind legs with her arms outstretched and a look of surprise on her face.

"Whoa, where did that dragon statue come from?" asked Sonic.

Tulo watched as the kettle heated. "That dragon is my mom."

"Oh, so someone made a statue of your mom?"

"No, the statue is my mom."

"Really?" Sally stood up from the table and approached the statue, examining it. She ran her hand along the smooth stone, noting the details in the scales and the musculature of the dragon. "This isn't rock. It's a real dragon but completely petrified. What happened?"

Once the kettle whistled, Tulo picked it up and poured the tea as he talked. "Well, that has to do with our current problem." He carried the cups of tea to the table and set them down. "Three years ago, a powerful geomancer named Arret tried to dominate all animal life by creating an army of golems. We hid ourselves in Knothole trying to fight him off."

"We know how you feel," said Sonic. "Where we come from, we're fighting against a mad scientist named Robotnik who's been trying to conquer our land with robots."

"Huh, I'm not sure what a 'scientist' or a 'robot' is, but I do understand the struggle you must be going through. We've battled Arret for five years now, and as a final gamble to rid us once and for all, he tried to create a powerful golem that we couldn't destory. He created an energy crystal that was so powerful, it became sentient, turned him to stone, and started attacking everyone."

"Did you say energy crystal?" said Sonic, taking a sip from his tea.

"I don't understand how it works. All I know is that the crystal generates a powerful energy."

"That sounds like just the thing we need. We have power stones that need to be recharged fast. Perhaps this energy crystal could give our power stones a jump start."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Tulo. "My mother was the leader of Knothole when she tried to take down the giant golem the last time we attacked it, but the crystal is surrounded by a small energy field and all organic life that touches the crystal will become stone. That's what happened to my mom."

"Where's the energy crystal?" asked Bunnie.

"The crystal is in the head of the giant golem."

"Well, then what we should do is simple," said Sonic. "All we have to do is let Ro-butt-nik take the crystal for us and steal it from him."

"But once Robotnik has the crystal," asked Bunnie, clasping her cup, "how are we going to get passed all of his SWATbots as well as the golems to get it back?"

"We'll just wing it."

"Or perhaps we could steal it ourselves."

"How?"

"Remember? I'm part robot. If the crystal only affects organic life, then I could touch it without harm."

"That could work," said Tulo. "With that metal arm, you could reach right through the energy field."

Sonic put a finger to his chin in thought. "Tulo, is there any way into the giant golem?"

"The inside of the giant is hollow, but there's no way inside. We've tried everything, and the only one who was successful at break in is now a statue in my home."

"Don't worry, I can burrow into that giant in no time." said Sonic.

Tulo stared at the two of them. "A speedy hedgehog and a metal rabbit...You guys truly are a strange bunch. Very well then, we could use all the help we can get at this point."

"Then we better get moving," Sonic stood up from the floor. "We have until sundown before the One-Thousand Year Gate closes. Let's go, Sal."

But Sally stood by the statue, staring intently at the petrified dragon's jewelry.

"Yo Sally, let's get going."

Sally reached for the bone necklace and wove her fingers through the string. She let out a sigh of frustration as she let go of it.

Tulo approached her with a cup of tea in his claw, causing the floor to vibrate with each step. "Here!" He held the cup from the bottom with one scaly hand.

"Thanks!" Sally took the tea, still staring at the statue.

"You know, I've tried everything to bring my mom back," said Tulo. "There has to be a way, but until that golem is destroyed, we can't gain access to the Arret's spell books."

"I know how you feel. My dad is trapped in the Void and he can't get out." When Sally noticed the confused look on Tulo's face, she added, "The Void is a place that once someone is stuck inside, he can't get out. I miss him so much."

"I see! I hope you'll free him one day."

Sally took a sip of her tea, staring up at the petrified dragon in thought. "I'll find a way to save him, but for now, we need to defeat that golem and stop Robotnik."

#

By noon, Tulo flew Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie high over the Great Unknown where the colossal golem still stood marching along with no intended destination. However, there were several SWATbots and STEALTHbots in the distance, keeping several smaller golems at bay. The sounds of laser fire could be heard even all the way in the sky. Tulo dropped his passengers off within a stone's throw away from the golem and the fighting.

"This isn't good," said Sally. "We need to get into that golem and fast."

"I'll meet up with my other Freedom Fighters," said Tulo. "Good luck out there."

"You too, Tulo."

Sally and Bunnie grabbed onto Sonic's shoulders and Sonic dashed off toward the golem. He ran down the rocky paths, coming up at top speed from behind the golem.

"Hang on, gals," he said. "We're going to hit warp ten." He withdrew his power ring, and could feel its power course through him.

Sally and Bunnie screamed as they clung onto Sonic for dear life.

Sonic plowed into the leg of the golem with a loud buzzing noise, and they were rocketed up the leg and inside where they came to an abrupt stop in a hollow cavity.

"Whoa, who turned out the lights," said Sonic, feeling his way through the darkness.

Sally pulled out a flashlight from Sonic's backpack and turned it on. Before them was a hallway made out of sand and clay.

"I thought Tulo said this thing was hollow," said Bunnie.

"It looks like we're going to have to navigate our way to the crystal," said Sally. "That shouldn't be too hard."

Without warning, the walls throbbed and pulsed on their own accord. Emerging from out of the walls with a soft crunch were blob-shaped golems lumbering toward them.

"I just had to jinx it," said Sally, sarcastically.

Sonic burrowed his way through two of the golems, but the sand immediately reformed in seconds.

Bunnie futilely punched and kicked her way through the reforming golems.

"We can't get through all this sand by blowing through it," said Sally. "Sonic, can you still use the power ring?"

Sonic obliterated another golem with a spin dash. "Yes, but it doesn't have much juice left. Whatever you're planning, it will be a one shot deal."

"Listen, Sonic, you need to use that power ring to force us deeper into the golem."

"That's too risky. We might fly right out of the golem." The walls contracted like bowels about to crush Sonic. "Although I'm low on ideas as it is."

Bunnie grabbed onto Sonic's shoulder. "Then hurry up and use that ring."

"No problem."

Sally grabbed onto Bunnie, awaiting the surge of the power ring.

Sonic pulled out the ring, but a golem popped out of the walls and grabbed it out of Sonic's hand.

"Hey! Let go!" Sonic tugged on the ring, trying to pry it out of the golem's grasp.

The walls closed in on them, and before they could react, they were completely smothered in sand.

Sonic panicked as he felt the power ring forced out of his grasp. They were completely smothered and could not breathe or see. All they could do was quietly suffocate.

#

Robotnik overlooked the battle as his robots were torn to pieces by the golems. Several STEALTHbots were attacking the colossal golem, but their laser weapons chipped off pieces that quickly reformed. A small cloud of dust obscured the robots and the golems as they battled, the sounds of crunching metal and stone echoed across the desert.

Robotnik growled in irritation. "Snively, what's the casualty report say?"

"We've already lost 47% of the robots we brought here," said Snively, nervously looking at his hand-held computer. "I'm sorry, sir, but the SWATbots can't overpower opponents that can regenerate themselves."

"Then give the order to retreat. We'll have to go to plan B."

"Sir, I must insist you rethink—"

"Rethink what, Snively?"

Snively began to sweat. "I-It just seems unwise to waste explosives on the golem. You might damage the crystal."

"We won't if we aim for the body. Now...GET IT DONE!"

"Y-Yes, sir." Snively ran off, grumbling his disapproval under his breath.

As Snively ran off, he did not notice Tulo crawling overhead, watching him from a cliff. He seated himself into the cockpit of a hovercraft and grabbed the onboard radio. "Attention all SWATbots and STEALTHbots. Retreat. I repeat, retreat. We are switching to plan B." Snively let out a startled gasp as Tulo's scaly hand reached inside and pulled him out of his seat. He was held up to eye level, staring into large, red eyes.

"So what's this plan B you mentioned?" asked Tulo, gripping Snively by the cusp of his shirt.

"As if I would tell you anything," said Snively, defiantly.

Tulo carried Snively over the edge of the cliff and dangled him there.

"Will you be willing to talk to me now?"

"Yes, yes, I will. Just don't drop me."

"Then start talking."

"R-Robotnik is going to lure the colossal golem deeper into the Great Canyon and unleash explosives on it."

"Explosives won't work on that golem."

"You primitive fool, we have high powered explosives that will blast it to pieces."

"If you do that, then that means..." Tulo gasped when he remembered Sonic and the others. Just as he was about to take off, a SWATbot pounced on top of him. He swung his arms and tail, but more SWATbots were climbing on top of him, pinning him down.


	4. A Buried Surprise

The One-Thousand Year Gate

Chapter 4: A Buried Surprise

With one last push of her robotic arm, Bunnie forced her way out of the sand, dragging Sally along with her. The two panted loudly, gasping for air as they reached the dark air pocket in the golem, Sally's flashlight providing the only illumination.

"Oh my stars, this place is trying to bury us alive."

"Where's Sonic?"

"He's probably trying to dig his way out from somewhere."

Sally tried to listen for any signs of Sonic, but she could hear nothing aside from the constant crunching noise of moving sand. Getting worried, Sally withdrew Nicole from her boot. "Nicole, scan for any energy readings nearby."

"Scanning." Nicole buzzed as her systems worked. "I'm detecting the crystal's energy over to your right, approximately 30 degree up, and 15 feet away."

"We're going to have to get out of here," said Sally. "There's no way we can get to the crystal like this."

"No way, sugah. If we leave now, we might not be able to get back in. I say we go for it while we're here."

The sand pulsed and vibrated as another golem emerged out of the sand.

"Not again," exclaimed Sally.

#

"Let go of me," shouted Tulo as he fought off the SWATbots. He could only watch helplessly as Snively climbed into the ship, smirking confidently as he flew off.

"Stop resisting," buzzed the SWATbot as it forced Tulo's face into the sand, placing his snout toward the edge.

From out of the cliff, several Freedom Fighters leaped out from above and landed right on the backs of the SWATbots, jamming metal pikes into the circuits. Sparks flew out of the pierced metal as the machines toppled over, buzzing loudly as their power supplies were cut.

Tulo shoved the SWATbots off of him as their grip loosened. "Thanks for your help."

"What's going on?" asked a raccoon. "The metal soldiers are gathering around the canyon."

"Robotnik is going to destroy the golem while Sally and the others are inside."

"What're we going to do?" asked a dog.

"Climb on my back and take me to where Robotnik and his metal soldiers are."

While riding on his back, the two Freedom Fighters led Tulo to the canyon. There were several SWATbots on the edge of the canyon with missile launchers placed on the ground. The golem was walking down the canyon, chasing a group of SWATbots, luring it into missile range.

"What're we going to do?" asked the dog.

Tulo groaned nervously. Despite his doubts, he decided to help. "I have a plan."

#

Bunnie kicked and punched her way through the sand as it tried to pull her in.

"It's going to take forever to get the sand out of my fur," whined Bunnie.

Sally led the way through the cavity, guided only by her flashlight. All the while, Bunnie worked furiously to bat away the sand. As they turned a corner, a mysterious glowing green light appeared and Sally and Bunnie followed it into a large round chamber where a glowing crystal was hovering before them.

"It's the crystal. Hurry, Bunnie, you need to grab it before we're smothered."

"No problem." Bunnie approached the crystal and reached for it with her robotic arm. There was a green haze around the crystal. Remembering what happened to Tulo's mom, Bunnie was careful not to let the organic parts of herself touch the haze. As her robotic hand closed on the crystal, she saw the walls around the sand cavity begin to shake and move.

"The golem is resisting," said Sally.

Bunnie struggled to pry the crystal free from its magnetic hold.

Like a contracting stomach, the sand walls constricted and slowly closed around them.

"It's forcing us closer to the crystal," said Sally. "It's trying to turn us into stone."

"Not if I can help it." Bunnie pushed against the crystal, trying with all her might to force the crystal to move it, and slowly, it did. She pushed, Sally huddling behind her as the sand grew closer and closer. She could see the sand gather around the crystal's green haze as she tried to force it through the wall.

Bunnie could hear a deep rumbling sound, and in an instant, she felt the walls around her clear way in a shower of sand. Appearing beside her was Sonic, blasting the sand away with the last of the power ring's energy.

"Thank goodness you're here, sugah-hog," said Bunnie.

"You better hurry up and get the crystal out of here," said Sonic as he watched the walls reform and close around them again, "because I can't keep it away forever."

#

Robotnik sent out the remainder of his robots to set up the ground rocket launchers, carefully aiming them as the giant golem moved within firing range.

"The launchers are ready to fire, sir," said Snively.

"Excellent," said Robotnik. "Fire on my command."

From out of the skies, Tulo glided down to the ground and gracefully landed before the line of SWATbots. In one arm, he carried a large clay jug.

"Turn away now," he shouted, "or else I will use my powers to destroy you all."

Robotnik laughed. "What kind of a joke is this? Everyone knows that only female dragons have powers. SWATbots, get rid of him."

The SWATbots aimed their arm mounted laser weapons at Tulo, but he stood his ground.

"I'm warning you," said Tulo. "I'm a very powerful dragon."

"Then perhaps you'll have no problem surviving a little laser fire. SWATbots, fire at will."

Rocks from the canyon wall above fell down upon the SWATbots, landing upon them and leaving some dents.

"Snively, what's that?" demanded Robotnik.

From up above, they could see some of the Freedom Fighters launching rocks down upon the SWATbots, forcing them to aim their lasers at them and firing. As they were distracted, Tulo flew off and opened the jug he was carrying, dousing the launchers as he circled around them.

"What's he doing?" laughed Robotnik. "Water won't hurt the equipment."

Tulo flew passed, accidently spilling the last of the substance onto Robotnik. He examined the substance on his clothes. "This isn't water."

Snively wiped off a sample of the substance with one finger and tasted it. "You're right, sir. It's actually cooking oil."

"That's right," said Tulo, standing over the trail of oil while holding a flint and tinder. "I may not be able to breath fire, but that doesn't mean I can't use it." Tulo lit a spark, and the flames quickly moved along the trail of oil toward the launchers.

"Oh no, that fire will detonate the explosives," cried Snively.

Robotnik saw the giant golem lumbering closer. "Everyone, launch those missiles now."

#

Bunnie pushed on the crystal, slowly inching it toward the edge of the golem's sand body.

"Hurry, Bunnie," shouted Sally as she saw the sand walls close around her.

Sonic was panting from exhaustion as he smashed through another wall of sand. The walls throbbed and contracted even faster as they continued to close around them, all the while, Sonic ground and smashed through the sand, shaving it off only to allow it to reform.

A hole in the sand wall appeared as the crystal's energy parted it. The sand barrier retaliated by forming more sand around the hole. The head of the golem slowly stretched and distorted like a ball of taffy being pinched and pulled from one side.

"Keep going, Bunnie," cheered Sally. "You're almost there."

Another hole formed as the crystal slowly pierced through the limits of the sand now stretched into a cone-shaped tunnel.

There was a sudden boom as a missile struck the side of the golem's body, sending out shockwaves through the sand.

"What's going on?" shouted Bunnie.

"Don't worry about that," shouted Sally. "Just keep pushing."

A missile struck the side of the sand cone, blasting sand in Sally's face as it sprayed from the hole blasted into it.

"Are you all right, Sally-girl?" shouted Bunnie.

"I just have some sand in my eyes. Don't worry about me."

With the bombs blasting away at the golem, the sand structure struggled to maintain its shape. The hole widened as Bunnie shoved the crystal through it.

"Come on, move," she shouted.

With one final shove, she forced the crystal through the hole and all at once, the golem collapsed in a heap. They cried out in shock as they collapsed with the sand, winding up buried under a heavy pile.

#

Although the SWATbots were able to get a few shots at the golem, the rest were hastily carrying their rocket launchers away from the burning oil while others caught on fire, fighting frantically to protect their delicate inner circuits as well as their flammable missiles. To make matters worse, smaller golems swarmed the SWATbots to protect the giant golem, smashing and beating them and sending out flying pieces of metal in all the chaos.

Meanwhile, Robotnik kept his eye on the giant golem and had watched Bunnie as she forced the crystal out of the golem's head, as well as the golem's subsequent collapse. He eyed the crystal as it lay out in the open where it landed.

"Hurry up and get that crystal," shouted Robotnik.

The only remaining SWATbot not on fire or attacked by a golem charged toward the crystal.

Thinking fast, Tulo grabbed a missile launcher dropped on the ground, and took off with it.

"Stop that dragon," shouted Robotnik.

The three remaining STEALTHbots flew after Tulo. Before they could take a shot, he swooped down and kicked one of the STEALTHbots out of the air, sending it crashed into the other. As the third STEALTHbot came toward him, he dove under its laser fire and rammed it with his horns, sending it crashing into the ground with a loud screech of metal.

Tulo spun around to see the SWATbot carrying the crystal to Robotnik. Knowing that he cannot take the crystal from the SWATbot, he did the only thing he could think of. He flew over the SWATbot, aimed the slippery with oil missile launcher, and fired it upon the SWATbot.

Both the SWATbot and the crystal shattered into pieces as the missile blasted them apart, sending out wisps of green colored energy in its death throes.

"No, I was so close," shouted Robotnik. He frantically looked up as if looking for something to vent his rage, but all of his SWATbots around him were being shattered to pieces by the golems, his army quickly dwindling into nothing.

"Huh, s-sir..." Snively was sweating with fright.

"Snively, let's get back to the Gate." Robotnik spun around and stormed off.

"Wait for me, sir," said Snively as he tailed behind.

When Tulo watched Robotnik run off, he dove down toward the piles of sand and frantically dug into it with his bare claws.

"Can you hear me down there?" shouted Tulo. "Say something."

The pile of sand exploded as Bunnie emerged from it with Sonic and Sally clinging to her.

"Thank goodness you're all right," said Tulo.

"Yuck, I'm going to need a 12 hour shower to get this dirt off," said Bunnie.

Sally rubbed the sand from her eyes, allowing her to see the SWATbots as they fought off the golems.

"Where's Robotnik?" asked Sally.

"He ran off to the Gate," said Tulo.

"And where's the crystal?" asked Sonic.

"Uh..." Tulo nervously fidgeted. "I'm sorry, but I had to destroy it to keep it from winding up in Robotnik's hands."

"We understand," said Sally.

"Well, get on my back," said Tulo. "Once I find my Freedom Fighters, I'll fly you all to Knothole."

#

At Knothole Village, a party was held in celebration of the victory. After a while, Sonic and his friends felt like they were back at home even though unfamiliar faces surrounded them. The Freedom Fighters managed to throw a wild party using the crude horns and string instruments they had and shooting fireworks into the sky.

Sonic stuffed himself with chilidogs at the table while Sally and Bunnie were seated next to Tulo at the opposite end.

Bunnie drank down her wooden mug in one long swig. "Wow, this apple cider is really good."

"Our farmers have fermented the juice for weeks," said Tulo.

"Thank you for the cider," said Sally.

"I should be the one to thank you. We would have all been destroyed by that giant golem if it weren't for you and Sonic."

"Well, it wasn't us who distracted Robotnik."

"I do wish you could stay. We could use you and Sonic to clear away the remaining golems."

"We have to go home and fight our own war. The portal will close soon and we have to go."

Tulo smiled. "If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"There's not much you can do us," said Sally.

"In that case, I'll be sure to record your adventures today. From here on out, everyone will know that on July 21, 2235, Sonic the Hedgehog and—"

"Wait," interjected Sally, "what did you say?"

"I said I was going to record your adventures—"

"No no, I mean what's today's date?"

"Huh? It's July 21, 2235. Why'd you ask?"

Sally and Bunnie glanced at each other, the same conclusion running through their heads.

"What's going on?" asked Tulo.

"Actually," said Sally with a smile, "there's one thing you can do for us before we leave."

#

The sun was setting by the time they crossed the One-Thousand Year Gate and went home to their Knothole Village. It was already dark out and many of the villagers were at home in their huts, asleep.

"Well, that was a bust," said Sonic.

"What do you mean?" asked Sally.

"I mean we went through all that and we still have no way of recharging the power stones. How're we going to explain this to Grif?"

"You can tell him that we got the power stones charged already," said Sally with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

Bunnie chuckled. "When we were talking to Tulo, he told us that the year was 2235."

"You probably misheard him because the year is 3235, not 2235."

"No, he was telling the truth," said Sally. "We didn't travel to an alternate dimension. We traveled 1,000 years into the past."

"That's how Robotnik must have found out about the crystal," said Bunnie. "He must have read about it in a history book."

"Say what?" exclaimed Sonic. "Oh great, and I thought we had enough of messing with the timeline."

"But this time, traveling through time really did benefit us," said Sally.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is go get a shovel from Rotor, and I'll show you."

"Uh, okay..." Sonic dashed off and within a minute, he appeared with a shovel and gave it to Sally.

With a confident grin, Sally walked over to the ring grotto. She dug a hole next to a large rock by the grotto, tossing dirt aside as she dug.

"Sal, what're you doing?" asked Sonic.

"Just wait and see." Sally kept digging, ignoring the dirt that clung to her fur, until she finally hit something solid. Excited, Sally reached into the hole and pulled out the two halves of the power stone.

Sonic gawked in surprise. "How the heck did they get down there?"

"I asked Tulo to bury them," said Sally. "The power stones have been sitting underground for a thousand years. That should be more than enough time for them to recharge."

"Smooth move, Sal," said Sonic, giving Sally the thumbs up.

"Now we just need to get one of these to Grif," said Sally.

"No problemo, Sal! I'll take it to him." Sonic took one of the power stones from Sally. "Be back in a Sonic second." He accelerated away, leaving behind a gust of wind and a sonic boom.

Just as Bunnie was going to help fill up the hole, she noticed a white object in the hole. "Hey Sally-girl, there's something else buried here." Bunnie reached into the hole and withdrew a long object from the hole.

Curious, Sally took the object from Bunnie and examined it closely. She carefully wiped the dirt off. It was a necklace made of bones. "Oh my gosh. I recognize this necklace. It's the one Tulo's mom was wearing."

"Why would Tulo bury the necklace?"

A smile crossed Sally's face. "I guess it must mean he found a way of turning his mom back to normal. This must have been his way of telling me."

"Aw, good for him."

Tears slowly welled up in Sally's eyes.

"Why are y'all crying?"

"I was just wondering if I'll ever save my dad, too."

"Well, if Tulo can do it, then I can't see why you can't either."

"You're right, Bunnie. It's only a matter of time."

**The End**


End file.
